It is often necessary for technicians to carry a bulk amount of cable, such as coaxial cable, when performing installations, changes and repairs. Bulk amounts of cable are typically wound in coils (e.g., on reels or spools). Cable payout may be controlled by unwinding a desired amount of cable from the coil.
Cable coils are preferably portable to allow the technician to pay out cable at various locations. However, carrying a coil by hand may be undesirable due to the coil's size, weight and unwieldy nature. Furthermore, cable may become unorganized and/or tangled when paid out from an unrestrained coil.